Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus is a generic term for an apparatus that washes laundry (e.g., objects to be washed or objects to be dried), an apparatus that dries laundry, and an apparatus that may perform both washing and drying of laundry.
Conventional laundry treatment apparatuses are classified into front loading type laundry treatment apparatuses which are configured such that laundry is introduced through an introduction aperture formed in the front surface of the apparatus, and top loading type laundry treatment apparatuses which are configured such that laundry is introduced through an introduction aperture formed in the upper surface of the apparatus.
A top loading type laundry treatment apparatus includes a tub having an introduction aperture formed in the upper surface of the apparatus, a drum rotatably provided inside the tub, and a door for opening and closing the introduction aperture.
Some conventional laundry treatment apparatuses having the configuration described above are devised to have a minimum volume in order to wash only a very small amount of laundry. Such a laundry treatment apparatus having a minimum volume has the feature of a very small distance between the introduction aperture and the upper end of the drum.
In addition, in the case in which the laundry treatment apparatus is an auxiliary laundry treatment apparatus that is coupled to a main laundry treatment apparatus, which performs main washing, the volume of the laundry treatment apparatus is restricted, with the result that the distance between the introduction aperture and the upper end of the drum is very small.
In addition, in the case in which the main laundry treatment apparatus is a top loading type laundry treatment apparatus, a front loading type auxiliary laundry treatment apparatus may be provided under the main laundry treatment apparatus. In this case, the auxiliary laundry treatment apparatus may be a drawer type laundry treatment apparatus, which may be configured to be discharged forward. Because the height of the auxiliary laundry treatment apparatus is less than the height of a conventional top loading type laundry treatment apparatus, the heights of the tub and the drum in the auxiliary laundry treatment apparatus are less than the heights of the tub and the drum in the conventional top loading type laundry treatment apparatus.
Therefore, impurities, which are generated inside the tub when the drum is rotated to wash laundry, remain on the door.
That is, because a water stream is generated inside the tub while the drum is rotated, there is the possibility that bubbles, which are generated as the detergent is dissolved, or contaminants discharged from the laundry during washing may remain on the door or inside the drum after the washing is completed.
When the bubbles or contaminants remain on the inner surface of the door or on the circumferential surface of the drum despite the completion of washing, a user may erroneously determine that the washing of laundry is not completed or may suspect the failure of the laundry treatment apparatus.
In addition, bubbles or impurities generated during washing of laundry may remain on the door, with the result that the bubbles or the impurities may be stuck to the laundry after the washing is completed, thereby reducing washing efficiency.